Many people, especially women, regularly invest significant time and money during visits to pedicurists and podiatrists, for example, to exfoliate, abrade, cleanse, moisturize, condition and otherwise treat the skin, especially on the bottoms of their feet. Such treatments include, for example, moisturizing treatments. These treatments promote the cleanliness, health, and comfort of the feet. Unfortunately, visits to the pedicurist for such treatments can be inconvenient, time-consuming, and expensive. An inexpensive, convenient, and efficient method for regularly treating and conditioning skin, especially skin on feet, that would obviate the need for such visits, would be highly beneficial.